Ce qui est et ce qui ne sera jamais
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lucifer vient de dire ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire à la personne qui ne devait surtout pas l'entendre. Maintenant il doit affronter Michel. Suite de Parce que tu voulais naître.


**Ce qui est et ce qui ne sera jamais**

Lucifer se rongeait les ongles au point qu'il n'en avait plus et commençait à envisager d'attaquer ses phalanges.

Putain mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer ça ? Il aurait dû se douter que Gabriel le prendrait mal. Les Archanges n'étaient pas supposés avoir de parents, après tout.

Mais voilà, il s'engueulait à tue-tête avec son protégé, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'excuse de l'emportement – sauf que l'emportement, en général, ce n'était pas son truc…

Quand même, il aurait pu éviter de balancer : « Si j'avais su que tu tournerais comme ça, j'aurais pris la pilule avant de me laisser sauter par Michel ! »

Gabriel n'était pas stupide, il avait compris immédiatement les implications de la phrase. Lucifer avait voulu se rétracter en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler sans le faire exprès, mais le Messager était une véritable tête de mule. Non, il en aurait probablement remontré à toute la gent mule question entêtement.

Il avait insisté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'Etoile du Matin soit contraint de tout lui avouer. Que non, il n'avait pas été créé de la main de Père, mais qu'il avait été conçu. Par deux anges qu'il appelait ses grands frères.

A ce point-là, Gabriel s'était enfui, complètement horrifié.

Et maintenant, Lucifer était là à se ronger les ongles jusqu'à la grâce, les larmes aux yeux.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

La porte d'entrée grinça en s'ouvrant.

« C'est moi » annonça Michel – assez inutilement, Lucifer aurait reconnu sa grâce à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Ah oui ? » fit misérablement l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Le Protecteur du Paradis pinça les lèvres et s'avança dans le salon.

« J'ai vu Gabriel » déclara-t-il sans ambages.

« Et il est comment ? »

Le blond parut avoir mordu dans un citron.

« A ton avis ? »

Sublime. Il ne restait plus à Lucifer qu'à se jeter sur sa propre épée d'Archange. A présent que la vérité était connue de celui qui ne devait surtout pas la connaître, il ne lui restait pas d'autre alternative.

« C'est un cauchemar » gémit-il.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça » siffla Michel, les poings sur les hanches.

« On se criait dessus… »

Immédiatement, le visage du Prince des Archanges perdit toute trace de réprobation.

« Ah, je vois. »

« Et c'est supposé m'excuser ? » laissa tomber l'Etoile du Matin.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu n'avais pas _véritablement _l'intention de cracher le secret. C'est sorti dans le feu de l'action, voilà tout. »

« Si tu crois que ça me console » jeta le brun.

Non, ça ne se faisait pas de pleurer devant son grand frère… à plus forte raison quand ce dernier se trouvait être un Archange… mais bon sang, il se sentait trop mal. Non, ne pas pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de toi s'il te voit chialer comme un nouveau-né ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Bonne question. Il n'y avait jamais tellement pensé. Il avait été si certain que Gabriel ne saurait jamais la vérité… Mais c'était arrivé. Maintenant quoi ? Son bébé allait-il le renier ? Refuser de lui adresser encore la parole ? Refuser tout simplement de le voir ?

Non, ne pas pleurer.

Michel se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Ce… ce serait probablement mieux si toi et Gabriel, vous preniez un peu de distance. Il ne va pas couper tous les ponts avec toi, pas d'inquiétude ! Mais… plus de visite chez lui toutes les semaines, d'accord ? Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter. »

Prendre de la distance. Aux oreilles de Lucifer, aucun mot ne pouvait sonner plus monstrueux. Basiquement, ça signifiait que les contacts avec son bébé seraient limités au strict minimum. Plus le droit d'aller le voir juste pour dire bonjour. Plus le droit de le câliner sans permission. Plus le droit de faire partie de sa vie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas… Peut-être que si, en fin de compte.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues claires de l'Etoile du Matin.

Michel tendit la main, hésita, puis caressa gentiment la pommette de son frère pour essuyer les perles d'eau salées.

« Sh » fit-il doucement. « Tout va s'arranger. »

Lucifer laissa échapper un sanglot. L'Archange blond se mordit la lèvre puis attira avec délicatesse son cadet dans ses bras, laissant la tête brune se poser sur son épaule.

« Tout va s'arranger » répéta-il.

L'Archange aux ailes noires s'accrocha désespérément à son aîné et murmura des mots inintelligibles.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi il faut qu'on soit des Archanges ? » gémit l'Etoile du Matin.

L'Aîné des Anges avala sa salive mais ne dit rien.

« On aurait été des Puissances… Des Dominations… Des Vertus… Putain, même des Chérubins… On aurait pu se voir. »

_Sans que ce soit un crime, parce que nous n'aurions pas été les Armes du Paradis avant d'être des anges._

« On se serait mariés… J'aurais pas eu à cacher ma grossesse… On aurait élevé Gaby ensemble… sans que personne ne nous regarde de travers ou crie au sacrilège… On aurait été _heureux_. »

_Je sais, mon amour. Je sais._

Lucifer s'était remis à pleurer.

« On n'aurait pas été dans ce merdier. Putain, Mish. On aurait été une _famille_. »

« Je sais » murmura le Prince des Archanges.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas rêvé. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te _tue _pas de savoir que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ça. »

« Tous les jours » souffla le Protecteur du Paradis. « Chaque matin et chaque soir. »

Et dans sa voix, il y avait une telle sincérité que Lucifer sentit les larmes monter de plus belle. Il se cramponna encore plus fort à son frère.

« Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être comme ça ? » gémit-il.

Michel lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne et lui caressa le dos, le laissant pleurer sans un mot.


End file.
